The Wrong Way
by Alex Ultra
Summary: When something happens he couldn't predict, Nido finds himself in a very... strange predicament. Discontinued
1. Introductory

Hello all. This is me, the one known as Alex Ultra, writing another fic.  
  
Actually, the truth is that this fic is one I wrote some time ago. It's been sitting around my house, in a safe place, filed away because I couldn't find the time to keep writing it on paper.  
  
This originally started as just an interesting spoof of mine, and then it got to being the primary reason I got started on FanFiction.net. I am going to type it up and post it in order, word-for-word, edited only just enough so that it isn't cumbersome.  
  
[Looks at the pile of paper before him, some of it looks old, but it's all in fairly good condition, and covered in marks that some would mistake for scribbles but he can pick out every word] o.O Wow, I have a long way to go. I better get started...  
  
Oh, and just to let everyone know. I don't own Pokemon, and I never will. And now that I've said that I never will, that makes this the first, last, and ONLY disclaimer for this story. Now I'll get on with it.  
  
~~~~~~*** INTRODUCTORY ***~~~~~~  
  
Hello, I have a name. Though I now can't seem to remember my birth name. My name now is Nido. Now before you laugh, take a moment to consider the fact that considering what happened recently that really makes some kind of sense!  
  
You see, it all started not too long ago. By now I suppose it was just about two weeks ago.  
  
Anyway, back to two weeks ago. Around that time summer vacation had just started. On this particular day I had decided I was going to spend some time playing one of my favorite video games. And yes, Pokemon is a video game, as well as a show! In fact, the show could use some work, but the game rocks!  
  
While I played I remembered how much I wished I could live in the real Pokemon world, training real Pokemon and really accomplishing my dreams. Of course I had no illusions about that, that's all they really were, dreams. There was nothing I could do about them and I never really expected it to come true. But still, I wished it almost every night. After all, dreams never hurt anybody.  
  
I played for a couple hours, until it came on T.V and I came out to watch it our there, in the 'Living Room'. Truth be told, it was more of a T.V. room... But I guess that doesn't really matter. The point is that I liked Pokemon.  
  
Later, when everyone was asleep and I had my fill of the GameBoy, I went outside to do my semi-nightly ritual. I went out to wish upon a star.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 1 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, this isn't a whole lot of story, more along the lines of a prologue. I hope you get the general feeling of what was intended for this chapter. It originally had a lot of explaining what Pokemon was, but I figured I could cut that stuff out so... yeah.  
  
The next chapter should be coming out soon, so do look for it.  
  
LATER 


	2. Accidental

Yo again. Since I have so far to go, I'm just gonna get right into it.  
  
~~~~~~*** ACCIDENTAL ***~~~~~~  
  
When I got in bed I sat there with my eyes closed thinking about Pokemon, I do that a lot. I sat there like that for a while, I'm not sure how long, until right out of the blue (that means without warning), I felt a nudge on my right leg. So I opened my eyes, figuring it was probably a cat looking for attention. I will never forget what I saw.  
  
Boxes, toys, wires, and a jumble of other things were flying around my room, with nothing holding them up! They were just flying, as if a ghost was in my room! I didn't know whether I should be excited or just plain scared. Of course, next thing I knew, I was floating up too.  
  
That was just too much, then I was sure I was scared. But if I had known what was happening, I wouldn't have done what I did next.  
  
When I saw a big glowing hole open up, at least I think it was a hole, I panicked. I flailed and wiggled, I didn't yell because it seemed like I had forgotten how or something. I flailed around so much that, with one last turn, I smacked my head on a heavy clay pot.  
  
The blow was so hard that I was knocked unconscious. Stupid.  
  
Just before I blacked out I thought in my head what must be happening. It seemed that someone or something decided to break the rules just for me. The last thing I remember thinking was, 'A warning would have been nice.'  
  
Then, total black-out.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 2 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 2.  
  
LATER 


	3. Awakening

Um, yeah. This is chapter 3.  
  
~~~~~~*** AWAKENING ***~~~~~~  
  
When I woke up again it was just before daylight. I didn't know exactly where I was but I knew that I was in some kind of bush. And I also knew that my head hurt, a lot. I was so preoccupied with my splitting headache to notice that my arms and hands were pink, yes pink.  
  
I'm not sure why, but while I was holding my head and keeping my eyes shut hard from the pain, I walked right out of the bush I was under. No sooner had I gotten out of the bush than something hit me in the head, HARD. I didn't see it coming and it knocked me (once again) unconscious. The last thing I remember thinking was, "Ow... ahhh." Probably because I couldn't have a headache then! I don't remember anything that happened between then and when I woke up. Ever feel like you're losing too much time?  
  
When I finally awoke I was on what felt like a warm tabletop. When I finally got my eyes to open I took a look around.  
  
It looked like I was in a hospital room. There were cabinets with medical supplies and the usual red-cross sign on most things. About the only things that weren't made of metal here were the floor, ceiling, and the table I was laying on. But that was just fine by me. Lying down and resting was just what I wanted to do. It was then that I noticed my hands, they were pink and scaly. Where there should have been fingers, I only saw claws.  
  
Closing my eyes, I rubbed my head and talked aloud to myself. "Man, I must have hit my head harder than I thought!" My voice sounded different. Like a little kid's voice. While I was rubbing my head I felt that my horn was a little sore.  
  
'Wait a minute, HORN!?' "What!?" Nobody was in the room so nobody heard me, which right then was important to me. Eyes wide open, and my jaw hanging so that it was just barely open, I turned around. I found it hard to stand upright, so I used all fours. When I looked into the mirror I saw what I hoped I wouldn't see.  
  
I looked just like a Pokemon!  
  
~~~~~~*** End of chapter 3 ***~~~~~~  
  
I can't tell. Was that an evil cliffy? Either way, I would like to get some reviews please.  
  
And keep in mind; this is going to be LONG. But I want to know what you're thinking.  
  
Bringer of Hope and Creator of Worlds  
  
| Alex and Alex Ultra  
  
LATER 


	4. Chapter 4

                I have returned.  As should be obvious from the fact that this is being typed down.  O.o  Okay, I'm gonna stop talking now.

                ~~~~~~***   Chapter 4   ***~~~~~~

                To be specific, I was, and still am, a Nidoran Male.  [Insert description here  O.o  I think most people already know what one looks like]  I knew I was male because I was pink, strangely enough, the female is purple with smaller horns.  I had a bandage wrapped around my head and I guessed that I must either be in a Pokecenter, or I was dreaming.

                The pain in my head pretty well confirmed that I wasn't dreaming and the horn, my hands, me finding two oversized ears, and the mirror confirmed that I was indeed a Pokemon.

                "Great.  Okay.  Now what?" I found myself talking to myself.  It kind of surprised me that I could still talk, but I guess, once you learn, you never forget.  But since I was a Pokemon I knew I Was going to have to act like one.

                Pokemon can't talk in the way most people think talking is.  They can only say their species name.  So I had to start speaking in Nidoran.  It wasn't as hard as it sounds, somehow I already knew how and understood every word(fragment).  I guess it was some kind of instinct of Nidoran because otherwise I wouldn't even know where to start.

                I sat there and practiced for about an hour until I heard voiced outside The door.  As I listened I could pick out two voices.  One a young girl, she was apparently very worried about someone named Nido.  (I had no idea that she meant me)  And the other was an older woman who apparently knew what she was talking about.  The conversation went as follows: Girl "Nurse, how's my Nido?  Is something wrong with him?  Is he okay?" Nurse "Calm down Jenny, your Nidoran is doing just fine.  I'll go check on him now to see if he's awake yet." Right Abut then she opened the door to my room (making me jump so I nearly fell off the table) and calmly said "Jenny, he's awake, you can come see him now."

                Just then Jenny came into the room with a sigh of relief, and came over to me and picked me up into the air.  It reminded me of when I rose into the air from the bed the night before.

                Jenny was about ten or eleven years old.  She wore a pink shirt (almost as pink as I was), and jean shorts.  She had a pair of socks on her feet and on her belt she had a pair of tennis-shoes.  In noticed that on the sides of them the brand name "Air Dodrio" was printed.  That must be something like "Air Jordan" shoes in the real world.  When I looked at the other side of the belt she had five Pokeballs clipped to her belt.  I realized then that the one that was missing must have been mine.

                I was speechless, not that I had much to say.  I doubt that I could have gotten even a single syllable anyway.  So I just sat (sorry, laid) there and let her finish.  She spent about two minutes babbling about how relieved she was that she hadn't seriously hurt me.  Hurt me?

                'Oh, I get it.  She attacked me when I walked out of the bush in order to weaken me and used her Pokeball to capture me.'

                Actually, it turned out that she tripped over me when I walked out blindly into the sidewalk.  When she saw I was unconscious (how embarrassing) she caught me in order to take me to the nearest Pokemon center.  She was worried about me because me (and I caught her) off guard.

                Since she caught me it seemed only right that she nicknamed me, so she started calling me Nido.  Great, that fits.  New body, new life (for the foreseeable future anyway), and a new name.

                Then, quite suddenly, she changed subjects. "[Sigh]  I'm so glad he's okay.  Nurse Brin, is he okay to go anywhere yet?" go where? 

                "Sure Jenny.  Just don't go into battle till his head feels better." The nurse went over to an open drawer and pulled out a small blue box from which she extracted an orange pill.  She took the pill and punt the box back in the drawer, which she closed, and offered the pill to me.  "Take it, it'll help your head." I still had a splitting headache (I was even holding my head, every sound was a lot louder than they should have been, probably because of my extra large ears) so the pain reliever, though dry and chalky tasting, was quickly accepted.

                "All right Nido, let's go home!" Home?  Which home? "Nido, Return!" Return!?!?  That opened my eyes and, acutally, kinda scared me.  But it was too late for me to respond, I was just barely able to pull out an interrupted "Ni?" Next thing I knew I was shrouded in a red energy coming from the Pokeball in her hand.  Before I knew it I couldn't see anything through the red.  Then evrything turned black.  No, I wasn't unconscious, I just didn't have eyes anymore, as I was dematerializing.

                The only way I knew that I was all the way in the Pokeball was when the tingling all over my body, or whoever's body I was in (I'll just call it mine for the lack of evidence to the contrary, and to keep from confusing myself), stopped.  It was a new experience, being confined to a space smaller than I am.  I couldn't see anything, but I could still hear.  "Let's go Nido."

                'Oh, like I have a choice?' was the only thing I could think at the moment.

                ~~~~~~***   End of Chapter 4   ***~~~~~~

                With that chapter, I finished page eight of the pre-written stuff.  That's 8 out of [shuffles through papers]

                [Sweatdrops begin collecting] One-hundred four pages. -_-+

                Alex: [Smiling] You got a way to go, don't you?

                Alex Ultra: [Frowning] Yes, yes I do.  So why can't you do this for me?  You're much faster!

                Alex: Do you really want it to look like this?  I CAl..l htsi  muy wsupper-s[peeeduy tuyp[inmg!!!~!

                Alex Ultra: Forget I asked... O.o

                Alex: ^.^

                Jenny: Hey guys, got any pokemon food?

                Alex Ultra: Sorry, I ran out of that a few years ago.

                Jenny: Huh?  Why?

                Alex Ultra: Because I ran out of Pokemon!  O.o  Wait, I never had any.

                Jenny: But how can you get along without Pokemon!?

                Alex: Like this! [Begins flying, creating a hole in Alex Ultra's ceiling]

                Alex Ultra: DARNIT!!!  GET BACK HERE AND FIX THAT ROOF!!!

                Alex: Haha!!  Come and get me!!

                Alex Ultra: Okay, you asked for it! [A dark cloak envelops Alex Ultra]

                Alex Omega (Same guy): HA!  NOW PREPARE FOR A BEATING!!!

                Alex Omega and Alex chase eachother in the sky at high speeds.

                Jenny: -_- Forget I asked.

                Alex finds a bucket of water and manages to splash Alex Omega.

                Alex Omega: Nia? (Translation: Huh?)

                Alex: [Grabs the cute little kitty right out of the air] Yeah!  You're much cuter like this!

                Jenny: You people are scaring me...

                Alex: I know!  I can sense your fear!  ^.^  FEAR ME!!!  HAHAHA!!!

                Alex Ultra: MYA MYEAW!!!

                Alex: Awe shut up!  Just end it already!

                Alex Ultra: Nya. (Translation: Fine.)

Bringer of Hope and Creator of Worlds

                Alex and Alex Ultra

                                LATER  Jenny: I seriously should never have asked... -_-+


End file.
